My Only
by asexual anoyance
Summary: don't ask what i was thinking when i wrote this. i have only just found this and have decided to upload it i know im terrible so flame


My only 19:18

I'm running

Running

I can't stop

He'll catch me

I wont ever be free

Why won't he leave me alone?

He wants me

He wants my body

He's obsessed

His claw like nails scratch me

He's gaining on me

Why won't he leave me along?

He knows I belong to some one else

The mark on my neck proves it

Even he can't break a bond as strong as the one we have

It is to fine to ever find

And to stoned to sever

It is too wide to cut through

And will bend out of the way every time it is in danger

The rocks are bearing into me feat

The rough frets floor cuts my feat

It's al I can do to keep running through the night

I can feel my hart beat in my ears

Thump, thump, thump

In time with my jagged breaths

Hashahshashahsahahsashasha

I can't make heads or tails of anything

My limbs feel like there going to fall off

Ash

Something grabbed my arm

What is it?

It's him

No] go away

I will never be yours

My body is not to be violated by you

My mind can be controlled not by you

My soil will never be reveled to you

They are for my only one

Ash

I'm on my back

I can see the stars through the trees

But they're fading

They're fading as I feel the air against my skin

They're fading as my arms feel his rough hands grab me

I can't look at anything else

He's taking me

He's in me

I don't want him

Oh it hurts

Why won't he stop?

Doesn't he know it hurts?

Doesn't he know the pain?

Doesn't he know I would rather be anywhere but here?

Can't he feel my resistance?

Can't he feel my will to stay true to my one?

Why wont he leave me be

My mussels feel terrible but he keeps pounding them

He isn't stopping

Why won't he stop?

Why wont he leave me be

My claws can't do anything to him

My nose is filled with this disgusting stench oh I need help

Help!

I can feel her hard beat

I feel her jagged breaths

She wants him to stop

She wants him to leave her in piece

He knows what she looks like

Noël she can't stand it

And neither can I

She keeps saying only one

She means me

I'm coming

Don't worry

I'm coming

I know what you feel

I feel your indescribably pain

I feel whets happening

I feel the anguish you have to endure

I will save you

You are mine

And I will take you back from him to stay by tm side

That was what you said you wanted

You said you wanted to always be by my side

And you stayed

So now I will save you

You cried

And now I will save you

Don't worry

I'll be there soon

The mark on my neck is burning

I can feel I am almost there

I can hear your cries

And the sickly sounds he himself is making

I can see the stars that faded not to long ago from your sites

You're so close

I can feel it

I'm almost there

You aren't that far away, are you?

I see you

Here eyes are open in fear

Honey mixed with chocolate shins though the night

Amber looks in horror at the site

Purple gases in lust at the jowl beneath him

He doesn't notice the amber behind him

He's to consumed by his own lust

He's consumed and never shall return.

She's mine

All mine

Pain

Gash

No

What happened?

In my back

Now

I'm staying

I need to

She's my life

She's my obsession

She's what I need

She's my lust

I muss have her

She is my desire

She is my forever target

She is whom I forever want

Want

Want

Want

Want

Her

Ash more pain

Black

No

Not know

You stole her from me

Even though she never said she was mine

She won't admit though she was

Why did you steel her?

No

I don't want to go

I need to kill him

I need to kill

Need to kill

Kill him

She's lying there cold on the ground

I go to her

She's staring at the stars

I put my kimono top on her

I wrap her up in it

She's shaking

I'm not surprised

How could they do that to her

How could he defile her in such a way?

What can I do?

She looks terrible

What can I do for her?

She looks like she's going to die

'Caromed, are you there?'

Her eyes flicker back to life

I stop running and stand still

She sits up in my arms deans in alas her arms snake around me

My forehead touches heirs

And we in hale each other scents

Sugar

I smell sugar and cherry blossom

She told me once mint and chocolate

She loves it

And I love heirs

She's breath deeply

In, out, in, out

We stay like this for several minutes

Her eyes then meet mine as she berks from the trance

We stare

We stare

We enjoy

She smiles

It brings smiles to me

She élans forward

And I can taste her

Her tounge envelops in mine and runs across my fangs

My tongue in turn runs across hers

It is bliss

Thesis bliss just keeps coming

It doesn't seem to be relenting

And I don't want it to

I never want this bliss to need

I feel my self stumble and fall back onto the floor

But we don't break

She turns

Why dose she want to do this now?

Even during the bites she said wait why now?

But I don't care

My mind is wandering away I don't think

I feel

Nothing else exists apart from us

Nothing else

For she's my only one

I let my self-fall in to feeling and soil away from my mind along with instinct

I only feel

Nothing exits

Nothing

He's my only one

My inuyahsa


End file.
